It is rather difficult to hold a plurality of pellets or small shot (in contrast to a single slug) in the pouch of a conventional slingshot. This arises because the pouch is typically formed of a flat piece of leather or plastic which is simply folded over double between the thumb and forefinger, which apply a holding pressure to the pellets. Not infrequently, some pellets will fall out. The previous solution to this problem has been to provide some form of mechanically locking pouch, and one such method is illustrated in Allison U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,585. In that patent, the locking mechanism is formed of interlocking strips of velcro. One difficulty with this arrangement is that once the velcro is interlocked, the contents of the pouch are not viewable, and thus one cannot readily see if the pouch is loaded or not, which is not a particularly safe situation. Further, velcro fasteners are relatively expensive and must be held in place by an adhesive or sewed stitches which, after significant use, may release.
A further problem in the employment of slingshots for shooting small shot or pellets is that of the convenient storage, metering the quantity, and leading of these into the pouch of the slingshot. The Allison patent illustrates and describes a storage system, but not a means for loading out a selected quantity of shot. The present invention overcomes the difficulties described above.